


Swept Up

by HerbertBest



Series: Two Good Witches [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dating, Dating a Witch, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan and Holly pass the time while Arin and Suzy are busy. Which gives Dan time to reflect on their relationship.





	

“Ahh, alone at last,” said Dan sarcastically as Suzy and Arin closed themselves up in Suzy’s bedroom.

Holly giggled and dodged his embrace. “That was super weird.”

“Not as weird as it could’ve been,” Dan shrugged. “It’s not like you made dinner disappear like you did the first time I met Suzy…”

“I was nervous,” she blushed. Pulling out of Dan’s embrace, she headed to the kitchen, tending to their tea. She soon emerged with two cups of steaming hot chai, which they consumed while lying belly to back on the sofa. She flicked Guardians of the Galaxy back on and spooned into his front. He was finally home, after such a long trip to see his parents, and he wasn’t planning on going back to his empty apartment for a very long time.

Dan watched Holly watch the movie and thought to himself for the millionth time he was a lucky jerk. Holly could be with anyone but she chose to be with him; she could BE anyone but she chose to be a costume designer, chose to be human, chose to live with Suzy. There was something wonderful about that.

When he kissed the back of her neck he promised himself he wouldn’t let himself be swept away. 

It was a promise he didn’t keep.

 

*** 

 

He was deep inside of her, his face buried in her hair, his hips rocking slowly patiently, against her buttocks. Holly was groaning softly into his forearm, teeth testing Dan’s flesh. One hand slid under the blanket, over soft skin, between her thighs to stroke her clit.

In the bedroom Arin groaned and Suzy squealed and he only half-heard it, floating through ecstasy as Holly arched her back and came, her eyes screwed tightly shut and her body trembling in his grip.

 

***

 

“Would you rather I was Christina Applegate?”

“That’s a weird question for the afterglow, baby.” 

“I’m serious,” Holly said, squirming around, her bare legs whispering against his. Dan just shook his head. He remembered that Holly had glamoured herself, once, to look just like the blonde woman. And instead of being the fulfillment of a fantasy…

…. _it had been horrible._ All he wanted was his girl back.

He shook his head. “I want you. I want you to be Holly.” It was enough, too much, to have her in his life. And he knew she could be anyone – but he’d rather she be no one other than her sweet self.

She nuzzled the side of his neck in response. There wasn’t anything else for her to say, to do, when they were so close they almost didn’t need language to confer the connection between them.

 

** 

 

He took her to breakfast while Arin and Suzy sorted out their issues. He knew he’d get the lowdown when they went back to work the next day, and he would listen patiently to whatever Arin had to say – but he kind of hoped it would work out. He and Holly had black tea and donuts and big nourishing bowls of oatmeal; fruit, glistening and freshly cut in a bowl waiting for them in the meantime.

He remembered the first time he saw her, standing front row at his gig, moving with the music. He hadn’t known back then she was magic. 

But oh, he should’ve guessed.


End file.
